leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Peak Mountain Path
|rest=Yes |traps=Yes |monsterhouses=Yes |maintype= , |boss= ×5 (5th Station, first visit) ×3, ×5 (summit) |recruitable=Yes |items=48 |money=Allowed |startlevel=Current |teamsize=4 }} The Sky Peak Mountain Path (Japanese: そらのいただき　とざんどう Sky Summit Mountain Path) is a path of ten very similar mystery dungeons only accessible in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. This mountain path of ten passes connecting nine stations leads to the summit of Sky Peak, the mountain above Shaymin Village. The first nine passes are named 1st Station Pass (Japanese: １ごうめまでのみちのり Path to the 1st Station) to 9th Station Pass (Japanese: ９ごうめまでのみちのり Path to the 9th Station), while the tenth pass is known as the Sky Peak Summit Pass (Japanese: ちょうじょうまでのみちのり Path to the Summit). Each pass has between three and five floors each. Sky Gifts can be found here. The Pokémon in these dungeons begin with Pokémon generally found in Mystifying Forest in the first dungeons, and gradually phasing them out for Pokémon generally found on Mt. Travail. Players can find Hidden Stairs leading to a floor with Treasure boxes. On the Summit Pass, there is a chance of fog, and the Secret Bazaar and Monster Houses may appear on floors 2-5. A player can only go through this series of dungeons after defeating Primal Dialga and graduating from Wigglytuff's Guild. In the first playthrough of these dungeons, a comes with the player. After the first visit, this will unlock the Sky Jukebox. When reaching the summit for the first time, the place will be covered with filth. To clear it the player needs to defeat three and five . The Shaymin accompanying the player then absorbs the filth and cleans the place. Team Frontier, a team including a , , and a , helps fight the Muk and Grimer during the first visit. Stations At the end of each Pass, the player will reach a Station. Each Station has a Kangaskhan Rock with the ability both to save the game and, at the even-numbered Stations, to store items. The one exception is the 5th Station. Upon entering the 5th Station during the first visit, the player will encounter a group of hostile which appear to be beating up a . The player defeats these Pokémon with the help of Team Frontier. On each following visit, the 5th station is completely empty. In the even numbered Stations, there is a method of transport called Drifblim's Gondola, where a can transport the player instantly between that Station, any previous even numbered Station, and the base camp at Shaymin Village. The only exception to this is the 8th Station, where an lives. After finishing the 8th Pass and going into the 9th Station for the second time, the will give you a Sky Gift that the the player helped left behind. In many Stations a Pokémon may appear, giving the player a Sky Gift. Occasionally, at a Station, a Pokémon will be in need of an item. If you have said item, you can trade for an item the Pokémon is offering in return, or the Pokémon will return the favor by giving you an item at Spinda's Cafe later. Pokémon encountered 1st Station Pass 2nd Station Pass 3rd Station Pass 4th Station Pass 5th Station Pass 5th Station Clearing 6th Station Pass 7th Station Pass 8th Station Pass 9th Station Pass Sky Peak Summit Pass Sky Peak Summit Items Traps encountered Trivia * Interestingly, if enters this dungeon, it will not be in Altered Forme but will be instead in its Origin Forme. This trait is shared with Destiny Tower and Star Cave. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Ascension du Pic Céleste |de=Himmelsgipfel-Gebirgspfad |it=Sentiero del Picco del Cielo |es=Sendero alpino de la Cumbre del Cielo }} Category:Mountains Category:Caves Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky locations it:Passaggio